Choose?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda kecil berumur dua belas tahun itu memang aneh pada awalnya. Dia suka dengan Sakura tapi menunjukkan rasa sukanya dengan cara yang terbalik. Hanya sang ibu yang tahu dan ada seseorang lagi yang tahu kebiasaan buruknya itu/ "Kau terjatuh, melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi karena suka dengan Sakura bukan?"/"Jadi sekarang kau beralih padaku, hn?/SasuNaru


**Choose?**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru** **slight NaruSaku**

 **Genre : Romance,** **a Little Bit Humor**

 **Warning : Chibi Naru, BL (Boys Love), Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **Informasi Umur :**

 **Sasuke : 17 tahun**

 **Sakura : 15 tahun**

 **Naruto : 12 tahun**

* * *

 **OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

 **FluffTimeProject#28#**

* * *

Hari ini senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah pemuda kecil berumur dua belas tahun itu, membawa sebuah permen di pelukannya dan berjalan di samping sang ibu. Wanita berumur tiga puluh lima yang masih terlihat cantik dengan rambut merah panjangnya ingin mengajaknya ke tempat yang paling ia sukai.

"Nanti kau tidak boleh nakal di sana Naru, ingat itu." Sudah hampir lima kali ibunya mengatakan hal itu dan sang anak kecil pun tidak bosan-bosan menjawab dengan semangat.

"Oke! Serahkan padaku _Kaasan_!" berteriak keras dan menaikkan tangannya, diiringi gelak tawa sang ibu.

"Anak pintar~" mengusap puncak kepala putranya dan kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah temannya.

Ya, Kushina Uzumaki, wanita ini memang ada acara untuk beberapa hari ke depan bersama suaminya Minato Namikaze. Mereka berniat untuk pergi ke luar Konoha beberapa saat karena acara reunian sma yang di adakan tidak di tempat ini atau lebih tepatnya diadakan di Suna. Dan mereka tidak ingin mengajak Naruto, mengingat putra mereka ini benci sekali dengan yang namanya naik pesawat terbang. Dia pasti menangis dan minta pulang kalau sudah berada di sana.

Jadi tidak ada jalan lain selain menitipkan Naruto pada sahabat dekatnya, Mebuki Haruno.

Rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh menjadi alasannya juga, Mebuki juga memiliki putri berumur lima belas tahun, dan sepertinya Naruto suka sekali dengannya.

Lihatlah betapa semangatnya bocah kecil ini.

"Yee yee ketemu _Neechan_ galak yee yee~" berujar seperti itu terus dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Ya, Kushina bisa tenang. Setidaknya ada Sakura yang bisa mengajaknya bermain, benarkan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang mereka berdiri di sebuah pagar kecil, menekan bel sejenak dan mendapatkan respon cepat dari Mebuki.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut merah muda pendek tersenyum menatapnya. Ia berjalan membuka pagar,

"Ah, selamat pagi Kushina _-basan_ , Naruto." Naruto terlihat semakin semangat dan menarik-narik baju ibunya seolah memberi sinyal.

Kushina mengangguk kecil, paham maksud putranya. " _Gomenne_ Sakura-chan, _Basan_ mau menitipkan Naruto di sini untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Karena Naruto tidak mau ikut dan rewel kalau di paksa."

Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa _Basan_ , Sakura malah senang Naruto mau main di sini." Dengan senyuman kecil ia menatap Naruto.

Lain dengan sang empunya, pemuda kecil itu memang aneh pada awalnya. Dia suka dengan Sakura tapi menunjukkan rasa sukanya dengan cara yang terbalik.

"Week, kita ketemu lagi _Neechan_ galak~" Naruto langsung saja melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya dan berlari ke arah taman belakang rumah. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Kushina terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya wanita merah itu tersenyum kikuk.

"A..ah, anak itu. Padahal dia sudah janji untuk tidak nakal di sini. _Gomenne_ Sakura-chan. _Basan_ benar-benar kaget tadi."

Dan Sakura ikut berwajah kikuk, menahan urat marahnya sebentar, "A..ahaha, tidak apa-apa _Basan._ "

"Kalau begitu _Basan_ pergi dulu, tolong jaga Naruto beberapa hari ini ya. Dan titip salam juga dengan _Kaasan dan Tousanm_ u~" menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, wanita itu bergegas pergi. Waktu keberangkatan mereka siang hari ini, dan Minato sudah menunggunya di rumah. Suaminya pasti sedang bersiap-siap juga.

" _Ha'I_ hati-hati di sana nanti _Basan._ "

" _Arigatou_ ~"

Sakura melambai, menatap kepergian wanita cantik di sana. Beberapa menit masih terdiam di depan pagar rumah. Setelah Kushina menghilang di belokan jalan.

"….."

Senyuman itu menghilang dalam sekejap, di gantikan raut kesal dan marah. Gemas melihat tingkah laku Naruto, dan kini teriakan-teriakan ejekan seolah memanggilnya terdengar jelas dari belakang rumahnya.

"Ck, bocah kecil itu benar-benar nakal." Mendecak kecil, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang lihatlah dirinya, Sakura tengah terduduk manis di sebuah kursi lengkap dengan meja, serta makanan tak lupa buku novel untuk menemainya. Gadis itu membaca dengan asyik. Setelah tadi sempat berlari-lari mengejar Naruto yang terus saja mengejeknya tiada henti.

Pemuda kecil itu berhenti sejenak dan ikut duduk di rerumputan, ia asyik membuka bungkus permen di pelukannya sejak tadi.

Sakura tidak tahu anak itu mau melakukan apa, tapi yang terpenting ia bisa menenangkan diri sekarang. Berdua dengan pemuda kecil berisik di rumahnya ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Sang ibu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk pergi berbelanja.

Hah~

'Setidaknya aku bisa membaca buku dengan tenang~' menghela napas lega, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sebelum-

"….."

 **Pluk-**

Belum beberapa menit berdiam diri-

"Ahaha! Tahu rasa kau _Neechan_ galak!"

Kedutan amarah tercetak jelas di keningnya saat mendengar kalimat itu lagi, sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat telinga panas. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, mencoba untuk tahan dan tetap diam. Menundukkan wajahnya sejenak sebelum semua itu hancur dalam sekejap-

"Wekk! Rasakan! Hyaaa!" sebuah permen melayang ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai puncak kepalanya. Tidak terasa sakit tapi harga dirinya seolah tercoreng. Mengadahkan wajahnya, dan melotot kejam. Melihat pemuda kecil berumur dua belas tahun yang kini berlari menjauh darinya kini menjulurkan lidah dan mengejeknya. Menari-nari tidak jelas, memberikan ekspresi wajah jelek padanya, dan meneriakkan ejekan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Bocah!" berteriak kesal, Sakura tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Biarpun dirinya masih termasuk dalam kategori anak kecil, tapi tetap saja kelakukan nakal dan tidak bisa diamnya membuat ia gemas sekaligus kesal.

Setengah mati menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak, mencoba menjadi gadis yang baik hati dan ramah tersenyum selama satu hari.

Semuanya hancur-

 **Pluk!**

Satu permen melayang lagi, sekarang mengenai wajahnya sukses membuat sang empunya memundurkan langkah sekilas. Kaget, dan shock. Dia belum selesai bicara!

"Kau-"

"Hyaa! Rasakan serangan permen!"

 **Pluk! Pluk!** Permen-permen semakin melayang banyak ke arahnya. Puncak kepala Sakura serasa beruap, wajahnya memerah, dan bibirnya semakin mengerucut.

Pemuda pirang sukses membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Weekk~" menjulurkan lidahnya semakin gencar, Sakura gemas langsung saja tanpa aba-aba berlari menerjang sang bocah. Melempar bukunya entah kemana, tidak peduli lagi.

"Awas kau! Ayo kemari! Akan kubalas perbuatanmu!" berteriak dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, wajah yang terlihat manis itu kini sangat marah. Sedangkan sang empunya yang di kejar malah semakin tertawa senang.

"Aku tidak takut! Sini, sini kejar aku!" ikut berlari, mengingat tenaganya kembali terisi. Ia berlari kencang. Naruto benar-benar senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura. Ya menyenangkan melihat wajah marah gadis itu.

"Kemari kau!"

"Tidak mau!"

Naruto yang berteriak senang-

Sakura yang kelimpungan-

Dan moment kejar-kejaran itu harus selesai saat seseorang memanggil nama Sakura di balik pagar.

"Sakura."

"…"

Tubuh sang Haruno terhenti, mengenal betul suara itu. Suara baritone yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar, dan menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening bingung melihat sang kakak berhenti mengejarnya, yang ada malah Sakura berlari kencang ke arah pagar rumah.

Mendekati sesosok pemuda berambut raven di sana, pandangan Onyx itu menatapnya sekejap dan beralih kembali ke arah Sakura yang menghampirinya. Gadis itu terlihat senang, terbukti dari wajahnya yang berbinar-binar.

Naruto mengerucut sebal, tanpa sadar melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekati kedua remaja itu hati-hati.

"Sasuke _-senpai_!" Sakura berteriak senang,

"Hn, kau jadi meminjam buku-buku untuk ujian nanti kan?" pemuda berwajah datar itu bertanya cepat, diiringi anggukan kepala Sakura.

"Um! _Arigatou Senpai_!" menerima dengan senang hati, beberapa buku pelajaran yang di sodorkan oleh pemuda raven tersebut. Jujur saja Sakura ingin berteriak girang karena berhasil membuat kakak kelas yang ia sukai mau meminjamkan bukunya. Karena mereka bertetangga dan Sakura punya keuntungan lebih.

Sosok mungil di sana semakin kesal, mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak suka melihat kedekatan kedua orang itu. Apalagi melihat Sakura tertawa riang, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memang rivalnya! Ia menggangapnya seperti itu karena sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan sang Uchiha, meski umur mereka beda jauh. Tatapan tantangan Sasuke selalu tertuju padanya.

Iya! Tatapan penuh tantangan!

Naruto tidak suka, dan kini dengan sifat nakalnya yang berakar sejak dulu. Melangkah cepat, mengidahkan pandangan Onyx yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Pipi mengembung manis, dan kedua tangan mengepal itu langsung saja-

 **Pluk!**

"Oi, _Neechan_ galak ayo kejar aku! Hyaa!" lagi-lagi ia melempar permen di pelukannya pada Sakura, sukses membuat gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menatap kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, bisakah kau diam sebentar. _Neesan_ lagi ada teman." Mencoba mendiamkan Naruto tapi yang ada malah membuat kenakalan pemuda pirang itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak mau! _Neechan_ harus mengejarku! Diamkan saja _Niichan_ pantat ayam itu di sana!" berteriak dan rewel. Sakura sukses menghela napas panjang, tidak ingin terlihat jelek di hadapan _Senpainya._

Ia mengangguk paham, " _Ha'I, Ha'I_ akan kukejar kau." Berujar malas, menatap Sasuke sejenak. Pemuda raven itu sepertinya masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto di sana.

" _Senpai_ mau ikut diam di sini atau pulang?" dia bertanya dan berharap sekali Sasuke mau berdiam diri lebih lama di sini.

" _Neechan_ galak! Hyaaa!" melempar permen lagi.

Diiringi jawaban singkat Sasuke, "Hn, aku akan diam sebentar."

"…"

Terlonjak girang, ada apa gerangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mau diam dan mampir, apa karena dirinya terlihat manis hari ini. Jadi pemuda itu mau diam dan memperhatikannya lebih lama?!

'Aish! Jangan percaya diri dulu! Ahh tapi aku senang sekali!' berbicara pada innernya sendiri, tanpa basa-basi Sakura menginjikan Sasuke masuk dan mengikutinya ke halaman belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahaha! Ayo kejar aku!" sekarang kembali lagi, Naruto yang berlari dengan semangat tersenyum lebar memperhatikan Sakura yang mengejarnya.

"Kemari Naruto!" sedangkan Sakura berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat galak, di depan Senpainya yang kini tengah berdiri menyende di dinding rumah, menatap mereka dengan baik. Tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Dan sang Uzumaki, dia malah sebal. Kenapa kakak pantat ayamnya itu malah di biarkan masuk ke dalam rumah?! Mengganggu sekali! Sudah beberapa kali ia melempar pandangan menusuk ala anak kecil pada Sasuke. Tapi sang raven sendiri hanya terdiam dan bertambah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto tambah kesal-

Saking kesalnya, pemuda kecil itu terus saja berlari tanpa menyadari sebuah batu kecil menghalangi langkah kakinya. Tidak perduli, Ia terus berlari dan tanpa aba-aba-

Sakura yang terkejut, dan Sasuke yang memperbaiki posisinya-

Melihat bagaimana Naruto-

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh mungil itu terjatuh dengan wajah yang mencium tanah dengan mulus, kaki yang terlentang dan tangannya menyerempet tanah. Tubuhnya tengkurap, terdiam shock.

"Naruto!" Sakura langsung saja menghampiri pemuda kecil itu, membangunkan Naruto pelan-pelan. Wajah sang Uzumaki terlihat kotor dengan tanah, dan-

Astaga-

"Aish, makanya sudah kubilang jangan lari-lari~" salah satu lengan dan lutut pemuda kecil itu terluka, darah terlihat mengucur perlahan dari sana. Membuat sang empunya makin kaget, merasakan perih yang menjalari tubuhnya akibat terjatuh keras tadi.

Dan-

Dirinya yang merasa kesakitan mencoba terlihat tegar, tapi yang ada ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Menahan tangisan, dan wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Sakit, _Neechan_." Merengek tanpa sadar, membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang.

" _Ha'I Ha'I_ akan _Neesan_ ambilkan obat dulu. Kau diam di sini, dan jangan berlari lagi."

Tanpa mendengarkan keluhan Naruto, Sakura cepat-cepat berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua di taman.

 **OoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoO**

Kerucutan bibir sang Uzumaki semakin terlihat, saat menatap pemuda datar di sana menghampirinya. Dengan seringai kecil menatapnya remeh,

"Mau apa kau kemari, _Niichan_ pantat ayam!" berteriak tidak suka dan menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. Sedangkan sang empunya seolah tidak peduli malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya, mencoba mensejajarkan posisi mereka dan berjongkok singkat.

"Hn, sakit?"

"Hah?!" kerutan alis Naruto terlihat mendengar pertanyaan datar yang di keluarkan Sasuke. Kemarahannya semakin terlihat.

"Kau terjatuh, melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi karena suka dengan Sakura bukan?"

Bagaikan panah yang menancap tepat di jantungnya, bibir mungil itu menganga lebar. Wajahnya memerah cepat, "A..apa! Siapa bilang!" mencoba mengelak, tapi seringai di wajah pemuda raven itu tidak hilang. Malah sekarang semakin terlihat-

"Wajahmu mudah di tebak _Dobe_ ~"

Panggilan _Dobe_ itu menyulutkan kemarahan Naruto, pemuda kecil itu langsung saja hendak berdiri. Maunya sih menendang wajah datar di hadapannya sekarang juga-

Yahh kalau saja-

 **Nyut~**

" _Ittai!_!" lututnya tidak terluka.

Darah semakin merembes, tangisan yang ia tahan hampir saja pecah. Di umurnya yang sekarang ini emosinya benar-benar labil, berlagak kuat tapi sebenarnya tidak bisa.

Dengusan pelan terdengar, Naruto melotot marah-

"Apa!"

"Hn, pura-pura kuat di depan Sakura, hm?" dengan seringai tampan Sasuke menyindirnya. Naruto makin kesal.

Harga dirinya seolah tercoreng-

Pemuda pirang itu mengembungkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak pura-pura kuat kok! Aku memang kuat!"

"Kuat? Kau kuat, tadi mau menangis padahal cuma terjatuh seperti itu saja~"

Kalah, Naruto merasa kalah sekarang. Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar menohok hatinya. Gigitan bibir bawahnya semakin keras, mencoba menahan rasa perih di lengan dan lututnya.

"Aku ini memang kuat, _Teme_!" tanpa aba-aba, tangan mungil itu langsung terangkat. Mengidahkan rasa sakit dan terarah tepat ke arah Sasuke. Hendak memukul wajah sombong di hadapannya-

Ya, sebelum ia tahu kalau perbuatannya sangat sia-sia-

Lihatlah-

 **Grep-**

Bagaimana Sasuke menangkap kepalan mungil itu dengan gampang, tidak ingin melepaskannya, dan membuat Naruto meronta-

"Ugyaa! Lepas, lepas! Sakit!" teriak dan kesakitan, Sasuke semakin menyeringai-

"Kau kuat? Aku tertawa~"

"Huee _Teme_ lepas, lepaskan tanganku!" Naruto merengek kesal-

Sasuke masih _keukueh,_ dirinya malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya. "Sekarang kutanya sekali lagi, tanganmu sakit apa tidak?" dengan nada penekanan ia bertanya sekali lagi. Pandangan Onyx itu menatapnya datar. Sukses membuat Naruto takut dan mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, sakit! Tanganku sama kakiku sakit! Huaaa! Lepaskan _Teme_!" tubuh mungil itu meronta, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

Dengusan pelan ia keluarkan, "Hn, baguslah~" berujar pelan, sebelum Naruto sempat menangkap suara itu-

Maniknya membulat saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja,

 **Slurp~**

Menjilat luka di lengannya, ia shock sekejap. Memperhatikan dengan baik bagaimana, pemuda yang di sukai banyak gadis itu kini menjilat luka tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun. Menatapnya sekilas dengan kedua manik Onyx, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya-

"….."

"….."

Jeda sejenak,

Otak Naruto kembali menyambung-

Dan-

Ia menatap horror, "Ugyaa! _Teme_ kau apakan tanganku! Jangan di jilat, lepas lepas!" meronta semakin kuat, merasakan lengannya yang panas akibat permainan lidah sang Uchiha. Namun tenaganya sia-sia, merasakan cengkraman Sasuke yang begitu kuat seolah tidak mau lepas.

"Diamlah." Dengan nada tegas, sukses mendiamkan Naruto sebentar.

"Lepas _Teme_! Jangan di jilat nanti ada bakteri! Hush huss!" anak kecil itu meniup-niupkan dan memajukan bibirnya tepat ke arah Sasuke, maunya mengusir sang empunya seperti setan penasaran. Dia terlampau panik-

"…."

" _Teme_ lepas! Hussh, hush!" mengidahkan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke makin gencar. Kini pemuda raven itu berjalan turun ke arah kaki Naruto. Menjilat sekali lagi luka di lututnya dengan _seductive_. Memainkan lidahnya di sana, sukses membuat sang empunya geli.

"Ahaha! Jangan di jilat _Teme!_! Geli, geli!" tertawa dalam panik, Naruto masih berusaha memberontak.

"Berhenti bergerak _Dobe_ ," Sasuke makin kesal, pemuda kecil ini mengganggu acaranya.

"Geli! Biarkan _Neechan_ saja yang membersihkan lukaku jangan kau _Teme_!" berteriak kecil, tanpa tahu sama sekali kalau kata-katanya mampu membuat kemarahan Sasuke tersulut.

" _Dobe,_ berhentilah berbicara."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau-"

"Lepas!"

Oke, sang Uchiha habis kesabaran. Menghadapi pemuda kecil yang sudah merebut hatinya semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu di rumah ini, sekarang dia menyebut nama gadis lain dengan polosnya.

Anak kecil ini harus di beritahu kalau Sasuke benci sikap Naruto yang seperti itu-

"Diamlah." Berujar datar, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mendaratkan kecupan dalam pada bibir sang Uzumaki. Membuat pemuda kecil itu kaget, maniknya terbelalak. Merasakan bibir Sasuke mengecupnya,

Bertambah dalam saat sang empunya meminta lebih-

"Umph! _Theme_!" mengerang dan meronta, tidak bisa menutup mata dan malah mendapatkan pandangan Onyx itu menatapnya dalam ciuman.

Jantung Naruto serasa berlompatan saat itu juga-

Manik kelam yang membuat pemuda kecil sepertinya tertarik begitu saja, tangannya yang meronta perlahan terdiam, mencoba menutup mata tapi tidak bisa. Tatapan Sasuke seolah memintanya untuk tidak menutup mata.

"Umph!" hangat, lembut, dan rasa anyir darah terkecap di lidahnya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyeruak memasuki bibirnya. Menginvasi setiap deretan giginya. Membuat Naruto kewalahan. Jujur ini ciuman pertamanya, dia yang masih berumur dua belas tahun. Masih polos dan bersih sekarang melakukan ciuman panas dengan Senpai yang di sukai oleh Sakura.

Gila!

Lidah Sasuke seolah terlatih, Naruto makin terlena, napasnya terasa sesak, meminta persediaan oksigen tapi sang empunya tidak mengijinkan. Menyalurkan napas melalui ciuman, dan mengidahkan rasa darah yang semakin terasa.

'Naru hanya suka _Neechan_! Hanya suka _Neechan_!' Naruto sibuk mensugestikan dirinya, mana mungkin dia tiba-tiba suka dengan rivalnya?!

Tidak mungkin!

Hanya karena ciuman saja?!

"Agh!" bibir mungil itu sengaja di gigit oleh Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya, membuat erangan kecil muncul.

Naru suka sama _Neechan_!

Naru suka sama _Neechan_!

Naru suka-

Naru-

Naru suka sama-

"Bibirmu manis _Dobe_ ~"

Uwooo! Baru pertama kali ini Naru dapat ciuman seenak ini!

Oke, pikiran pemuda kecil ini langsung tercemari. Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke yang pelan namun kena di hati.

"…"

"Aku bawakan obatnya Naruto!"

Dan suara Sakura yang mengganggu acara mereka berdua, sukses membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, mendecih kesal. Membuat Naruto mengerjap tanpa sadar, seolah ada yang hilang di bibirnya.

Keduanya kembali berjarak-

Diiringi Sakura yang membawa sekotak obat,

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum malu-malu menatap Sasuke, dan duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Lho?"

Kening sang Haruno berkerut sekilas memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang memerah, dan luka-luka pemuda kecil itu bersih kembali,

"Lukamu sudah kau bersihkan sendiri?" bertanya cepat, membuat sang empunya kaget dan menggangguk cepat.

"I..iya!"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Naru?" bertanya-tanya kembali. Naruto pangling,

"Hn, dia cuma menahan diri untuk tidak menangis makanya wajahnya memerah." Sasuke menjawab santai, Naruto mendelik dan Sakura menggangguk paham.

"Oo, kau berpura-pura kuat rupanya Naru~" menggoda sang Uzumaki,

"Benar-benar tidak pintar berakting~" Sasuke ikut menggoda namun kali ini dengan seringai kecil yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu memerah tanpa sadar, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keesokan Harinya~**

* * *

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh, hari ini di pagi hari yang sama. Naruto masih menginap di rumahnya, dan sang ibu yang akhirnya ada di rumah.

" _Senpai_ kemari lagi?" kerutan keningnya bertambah saat melihat Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya lagi. Aneh, padahal dia tidak ada minta Senpainya ini untuk datang, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sini.

Di tambah lagi yang semakin membuatnya aneh adalah-

 **Pluk!**

Sebuah permen yang tertuju jelas mengenai tubuh Sasuke-

Pandangannya teralih, menatap Naruto yang tidak lagi melempar permen ke arahnya melainkan ke arah Sasuke.

" _Teme_! Ayo ke sini kejar aku! Weeek~" dengan teriakan senangnya, dan permen di pelukannya. Naruto dengan polosnya menjulurkan lidah dan menggoyangkan pantatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Aneh-

"Hn,"

Kerutannya semakin terlihat, saat melihat seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tanpa aba-aba langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengejar Naruto dengan langkah santainya.

Membiarkan ia sendiri di depan pagar.

Memperhatikan dengan jelas, Naruto yang mengejek dan Sasuke yang mengejar.

Goyangan pantat ke sana kemari, juluran lidah, dan lemparan permen tidak lagi tertuju padanya.

"…."

"…."

"Fiuh, syukurlah kalau begitu~" Sakura menghela napas lega tanpa sadar, ternyata Naruto tidak nakal lagi padanya. Entah ada setan apa yang merasuki pemuda kecil itu.

Tapi ia lega-

Ya lega-

"Hyaa! Ahaha!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang di balik dinding, dengan suara Naruto yang terdengar kalau dirinya tertangkap. Teriakan kecil dan tawa-

'Mungkin aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk _Senpai_ ~' dirinya berniat masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa tahu sama sekali, bahwa di balik dinding itu Sasuke kini menggendong tubuh mungil di pelukannya dan bersiap-siap untuk menyantap kembali bibir manis di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau beralih padaku sekarang, _Dobe~_ "

"Ugyaa! Jangan lagi!"

"Pantatmu yang bergoyang tadi sudah mengundangku, jadi bersiaplah~" dengan seringai, dan pelukan yang semakin erat.

"Eh! Aku kan hanya bercanda _Teme_!"

Naruto kembali mendapatkan ciuman ganas dari remaja puber seperti Sasuke. Ya, sepertinya rasa sukanya kini berbalik cepat, hanya karena satu ciuman memabukkan dari sang Uchiha.

 _Sasuke benar-benar setan yang membuat anak kecil polos seperti Naruto langsung membanting setir menyukainya secara cepat._

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Muahahaha apa-apaan ini :v Mushi buat Sasukenya rada _pedo_ gitu, yah walaupun perbedaan lima tahun masih enggak apa-apa sih dalam ukuran pasangan. Tapi lihat kepolosan si Naru tercemari oleh Sasu Mushi malah jejeritan seneng #tendang# fic ini juga mushi buat karena sahabat minta request fic BL pas ultahnya #noh udah tak buatin awas kau tak riview# :v Happy Birthday sist :D

Catch me akan mushi apdet dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi stay tune #apaan# :D :v

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
